


Les Choses Ont Changé

by verybadidea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But That's Not the Point, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Some Plot, point is fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadidea/pseuds/verybadidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal profite toujours de la moindre occasion pour toucher Will. Mais cela n'aurait-il pas un sens caché ?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Peut-être Hannibal n’était après tout qu’une personne très tactile, avait-il pensé. Peut-être avait-il besoin d’avoir un contact pour mieux communiquer avec les autres, que son sens kinesthésique était particulièrement développé. Mais Will dû réfuter cette hypothèse lorsqu’il remarqua que le docteur ne se comportait de cette manière qu’avec lui, et seulement lui.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Choses Ont Changé

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne année 2015 !
> 
> J'ai un peu (beaucoup) abandonné l'écriture depuis quelques temps (vous savez ce que c'est: métro/boulot/dodo/internet) mais zmishe m'a lancé le [challenge](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/post/106713291041/can-you-write-1-chapter-of-a-new-fanfiction-about) d'écrire une fanfic d'ici 2015 et me voilà, vos désirs sont des ordres. 
> 
> (Bon d'accord c'est 1h du matin passé mais je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs non plus).
> 
> Et pour ceux qui ont lu ma précédente fanfic, c'est en quelque sorte un moyen de me racheter ?

Ce n'étaient que des gestes.

De simples gestes. Une main hésitante sur une épaule. Un léger frôlement lorsqu’ils se croisaient. L’index d’Hannibal qui l’effleurait lorsqu’il lui tendait un verre de vin. Ils n’auraient été que des gestes insignifiants pour n’importe quelle autre personne. Et Will les considéraient comme tel. Au moins, au début.

Sa première réaction avait été de penser que la plupart de ces gestes étaient des accidents. Mais lorsqu’au fil des jours, ils se répétèrent à en devenir presque une habitude, Will commença à douter. Ils ne pouvaient plus être de simples coïncidences. Et Hannibal n’était pas le genre de personne à être maladroit. Il contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements avec précision et ne faisait aucune erreur.

Will en déduisit rapidement que tout ce que faisait le psychiatre était intentionnel. Peut-être Hannibal n’était après tout qu’une personne très tactile, avait-il pensé. Peut-être avait-il besoin d’avoir un contact pour mieux communiquer avec les autres, que son sens kinesthésique était particulièrement développé. Mais Will dû réfuter cette hypothèse lorsqu’il remarqua que le docteur ne se comportait de cette manière qu’avec lui, et seulement lui.

Hannibal était distant avec les autres. Une froideur qui restait néanmoins chaleureuse aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient peu. Mais cela ne trompait pas Will. Jamais il ne l’avait vu offrir un contact réconfortant comme il avait pu en recevoir auparavant, et cela à quiconque, même pas à ses amis censés être proches. Alana n’était pas l’exception et Will savait pertinemment qu'elle et Hannibal se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Mais leur relation était différente. Et cela intriguait Will plus qu’autre chose.

Ces gestes étaient étrangers pour lui. Il n’était pas habitué à recevoir des attentions, hormis lorsque ses chiens étaient en manque de compagnie. Les premières fois, il ne fit aucune remarque mais se tendit à chaque fois qu'Hannibal le touchait. Mais cela n’arrêta pas le psychiatre.

Il continua et étrangement, au fur à mesure que le temps passait, Will en faisait abstraction. Comme un animal qu’on apprivoise, les gestes d’Hannibal devinrent une habitude et il ne les remarquait même plus. Pour lui, c’était normal venant de son ami. C’était la manière dont leur relation s’était construite naturellement. Venant d’une autre personne, il aurait trouvé ça étrange, voire incommodant, comme il avait fait au début avec Hannibal. Will n’était pas quelqu’un qu’on pouvait approcher facilement, mais le docteur avait réussi cet exploit sans l’ombre d’une hésitation de sa part. Aucune réaction négative de Will ne l’avait stoppé et cela avait porté ses fruits : le comportement du docteur était non seulement devenu naturel, mais Will commençait également à apprécier ces gestes. Et à les espérer.

* * *

 

Ce n’était pas censé se produire.

Rien n’aurait pu prévoir les évènements. Aucun signe d’alerte, aucune indication quelle qu’elle soit. Dans d’autres circonstances, cela aurait déstabilisé, voire effrayé Will au plus au point. Mais rien ne se déroula de la façon dont tout devait se passer.

Jack l’avait appelé très tôt un matin pour lui demander de se rendre à Columbia, Maryland, le plus rapidement possible. Il avait bien entendu accepté malgré sa fatigue et avait conduit pendant plus d’une heure à cause de la circulation. Sur place, il n’avait pas seulement retrouvé le FBI, toute l’équipe du département des Sciences du Comportement de Quantico, mais également Hannibal. Ils étaient tous penchés au dessus d’un cadavre qui venait d’être repêché dans le Lac Kittamaqundi. L’homme, du moins ce qu’il en restait, avait était totalement vidé de son sang avant d’être minutieusement démembré. Des agents sur un bateau au loin étaient encore en train de chercher les parties manquantes du corps dans le lac.

Tous avaient passé la journée à étudier le cas et les preuves qu’ils pouvaient trouver. Seulement quelques uns eurent le temps de prendre des pauses. Will, qui n’avait rien avalé depuis la vieille au soir, se sentait faiblir à mesure que le jour passait. Lorsque les équipes se dispersèrent enfin au coucher du soleil, Hannibal prit Will à part et lui proposa de diner chez lui à Baltimore, qui n’était pas loin de la scène de crime, le temps se reposer avant de reprendre la route. Le profiler accepta sans l’ombre d’une hésitation, se sentant incapable de rentrer chez lui dans cet état.

Une fois arrivés à Chandel Square, Hannibal avait allumé un feu et s’était excusé un moment avant de laisser Will seul dans le salon.

Après plusieurs minutes, le foyer de la cheminée brûlait d’un feu vif, éclairant la pièce dans son ensemble, et illuminant les recoins sombres. Will, se tenant debout la main appuyée contre le manteau, pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur son visage. Il ne pensait à rien, se concentrant uniquement sur les crépitements du feu, l’odeur de bois fumé, et les mouvements des flammes. Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses rêveries et il se retourna.

Hannibal était revenu et se tenait derrière lui, l’air curieux. « Tout va bien, Will ? »

Ce dernier le considéra rapidement avant de concentrer son regard sur son col. « Oui, je... désolé. J’étais ailleurs. 

— Cet ailleurs est-il un endroit plaisant ? »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire en coin. « Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. »

Ce n’est que lorsque Hannibal retira sa main de son épaule que Will remarqua qu’il ne l’avait pas lâché depuis le début.

« Je suis sur le point de préparer le dîner, fit le psychiatre. Je t’invite donc à prendre tes aises durant le temps que ça me prendra. » Il désigna le canapé. « Je t’autorise à fouiller dans la bibliothèque si tu veux trouver une occupation. »

Voyant Will hésiter, il reprit : « Un problème ?

— Je… me sentirais mal de ne rien faire. Après tout, c’est moi qui m’impose ici…

— J’aurais dîné par moi-même dans tous les cas, le coupa Hannibal avec un sourire. Mais j’apprécie la compagnie. » Il resta pensif un moment. « Souhaiterais-tu être mon sous-chef ? »

Will ne put s’empêcher de lever la tête pour voir s’il se moquait de lui ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Le regard perçant d’Hannibal le surprit et il ne put se détacher de ces yeux qui semblaient le transpercer jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. Le jeune homme le vit arquer un sourcil.

« Will ? »

Ce dernier ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il était resté silencieux depuis de longues secondes. « Désolé. » Il eut un faible sourire et put détourner enfin son regard. « Encore ailleurs. Je veux bien me rendre utile. »

Hannibal mima son expression. « Parfait. Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Sans qu’il eut le temps de faire un mouvement, Will se retrouva devant Hannibal qui le guida vers la cuisine, sa main posée sur son dos, bien que les deux hommes savaient où se trouvait la pièce. Will se laissa faire, à présent habitué à des gestes de ce genre de la part du psychiatre, mais lui lança néanmoins un regard en coin qui n’échappa pas à Hannibal.

Une fois dans la cuisine, le docteur laissa Will et se dirigea vers les placards avant d’en sortir des ustensiles et de les poser sur l’îlot au centre. Il attrapa un tablier, le noua autour de sa taille et roula ses manches. Il retourna enfin son attention vers Will qui n’avait pas bougé. « Pourrais-tu t’occuper de couper les légumes en brunoise ? Tu trouveras ce qu’il te faut dans le frigo. Il devrait y avoir courgettes, poivrons, carottes, tomates et aubergines. »

Will acquiesça sans hésiter et ouvrir l’appareil pour récupérer les légumes. « Combien ? demanda-t-il en parcourant les denrées du regard.

— Un de chaque suffira. Et également un oignon. Ils sont dans la corbeille près de l’évier. »

Le jeune homme s’exécuta, posant les légumes sur le plan de travail et s’empara d’une planche à découper et des couteaux qu’Hannibal avait sorti. Ce dernier s’absenta sans un mot et Will entreprit d’éplucher la courgette. Le psychiatre revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de vin blanc dans une main, et un verre de scotch dans l’autre qu’il tendit à Will.

« Je suis désolé, fit Hannibal. Je ne suis pas grand amateur de boissons fortes et je n’ai malheureusement pas de produits de grande qualité. »

Will dut s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en acceptant le verre. « Je suis sûr que c’est meilleur que ce que j’ai chez moi. Merci. »

Hannibal eut un bref sourire puis le laissa retourner à sa tâche. En buvant une gorgée de la boisson, Will l’observa poser son verre de vin puis sortir deux steaks du réfrigérateur avant de les poser sur le plan de travail. Il commença à les assaisonner avec des épices et des herbes qu’il semblait doser minutieusement dans sa tête. Rien n’était laissé au hasard.

Après un moment de silence, Will recommença la découpe des légumes et prit la parole. « Aurais-je l’honneur de savoir ce que nous sommes en train de préparer ? Ou devrais-je attendre le résultat final comme chacun de tes invités ? »

Les yeux rivés sur sa viande, Hannibal sourit. « Bien entendu. Bœuf façon tartare sur ses petits légumes du soleil et amandes grillées. »

Voyant que Will ne réagissait pas, il leva son regard vers lui pour le trouver bouche bée.

« Tout va bien, Will ?

— Ce n’est pas tous les jours que j’ai l’occasion de couper des “petits légumes du soleil“ de mes propres mains. »

Hannibal pencha la tête. « Trop formel ?

— Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. J’ai peut-être peur de savoir comment tu nommes un pizza. »

Le visage du psychiatre s’éclaircit jusqu’au moment où il baissa son regard vers le travail de Will et perdit complètement son sourire.

Cela n'échappa pas au jeune homme et il eut un mouvement de recul. « J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non, je… tu sais ce qu’est une brunoise, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Will ne répondit pas et baissa le regard. Contre tout attente, Hannibal eut un petit rire franc.

« Je suis désolé, lança Will d’une petite voix.

— Tu n’as pas à l’être. C’est de ma faute. J’aurais dû te donner de plus amples explications. » Le docteur se retourna pour se laver les mains puis reprit. « La taille en brunoise consiste à couper les légumes en cubes de petite dimension identique. »

Will lança un regard critique sur son travail. « Autrement dit, le contraire de ce que je viens de faire. 

— Aucune erreur n’est définitive. »

Sur ces mots, Hannibal se déplaça vers Will pour se placer derrière lui. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche et attrapa la main qui tenait le couteau avec la sienne. Will se raidit automatiquement mais se rappela que c’était Hannibal qui se trouvait là. Il agissait de cette manière avec lui depuis un moment. Le contact restait néanmoins délicat, à peine un effleurement, comme si Hannibal avait peur de le casser ou de faire fuir Will. Il se détendit alors et laissa le psychiatre guider ses mouvements. C’en était même agréable.

« Il suffit d’avoir compris la technique, dit doucement Hannibal dans le creux de son oreille. Ne jamais lever complètement la pointe du couteau de la surface pour avoir une maîtrise parfaite du mouvement. »

Will le sentit se rapprocher davantage, presque collant son abdomen contre son dos. Il était plus concentré sur le rythme cardiaque d’Hannibal qu’il sentait que sur le découpage en brunoise. Sa présence et sa chaleur étaient intoxicantes et il aurait aimé fermer les yeux pour se plonger dedans. Son eau de Cologne lui saturait les narines.

Lorsqu’il sentit le psychiatre prendre une grande inspiration, Will sortit de ses rêveries. Il tourna légèrement sa tête. « Est-ce que tu viens… de me sentir ? 

— Tu as changé d’après-rasage. » Ce n’était pas une question.

« J’ai… acheté une nouvelle marque. » La pression sur sa hanche se renforça. « Hannibal, qu’est-ce qu—»

Avant qu’il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Hannibal s’écarta légèrement et tira sur son poignet pour le retourner d’un mouvement vif. Sous l’effet de surprise, Will lâcha le couteau qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et se retrouva bloqué contre le plan de travail, le visage du psychiatre à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentait son souffle chaud et déglutit. Il aurait voulu se dégager si les bras d’Hannibal ne l’emprisonnaient pas. « Hannibal, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura t-il d’une voix peu convaincante.

Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, Will leva ses yeux vers les siens et il se figea devant le regard brûlant du psychiatre. Ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et il pouvait y lire un désir sans nom qui le fit frémir. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard et remarqua à peine son propre cœur s’accélérer. Il sentit Hannibal lever sa main droite et caresser délicatement sa mâchoire du bout des doigts.  

« Ne vois-tu donc pas, susurra Hannibal sans le quitter du regard, que j’agis différemment avec toi ? »

Will avait la gorge serrée et était incapable de répondre.

« Tu es le seul pour qui je n’ai besoin d’aucune barrière, d’aucune protection. 

— Pourquoi ? » La question n’était qu’une souffle du plus profond de son être. Il était curieux mais la proximité d’Hannibal lui importait plus que tout. S’il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu s’écarter. Mais c’était le contraire de ce qu’il voulait réellement.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Will. Leur nez se frôlèrent et le psychiatre baissa son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il respira à nouveau l’odeur du jeune homme avec une grande inspiration et ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. « Je n’ai pas besoin de me cacher. Je sais que tu peux me voir. Vraiment me voir. Et rien n’est plus important à mes yeux. »

Hannibal releva son visage et posa imperceptiblement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Will qui retint son souffle. Il remonta vers les lèvres du jeune homme et les effleurèrent doucement avant d’être plus envieux et de les presser directement. Ce n’était qu’un chaste baiser mais Will se surprit à fermer les yeux de plaisir. La pointe d’une langue lui força à entrouvrir la bouche et il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu’elle trouva sa place. Une douce chaleur parcourut son corps tout entier, en particulier dans le bas de son ventre. Si Hannibal ne le bloquait pas, il aurait glissé au sol. C’était intense, bien plus intense que tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais vécu avec quiconque.

Se faisant de plus en plus pressant contre lui, Hannibal lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains sans rompre le baiser. A son tour, Will lui attrapa la taille pour se rapprocher de lui, si c’était encore possible. Il l’embrassa à son tour tout aussi ardemment et planta inconsciemment ses ongles dans la chair lorsqu’il saisit la nuque du docteur d’une main ferme.

Hannibal brisa finalement le baiser mais ne le lâcha pas Will. Ce dernier avait le souffle court et sentit les chauds baisers d’Hannibal descendre le long de son cou. Un rapide coup de langue lui lécha la pomme d’Adam avant de continuer son chemin. Le psychiatre lui embrassa la clavicule délicatement tout en détachant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Will se contentait d’essayer de reprendre son souffle mais gémit lorsque Hannibal ne s’arrêta pas de descendre, toujours plus bas. Il le stoppa soudainement pour le relever à son niveau et l’embrasser à nouveau, mordillant goulument ses lèvres. Will fit glisser lentement sa main le long du torse d’Hannibal mais ce dernier l’arrêta d’un geste. « Pas ici. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu.

« Chambre ? » souffla Will en se tenant toujours au docteur.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, sans quitter ses yeux remplis de désir du visage du Will.

« Et... le dîner ? »

Hannibal eut un large sourire satisfait. « Le dîner peut attendre. » 

**Author's Note:**

> Libre à vous d'imaginer la suite *winks winks*
> 
>  
> 
> _Les critiques sont les bienvenues._  
>  _Les kudos vont permettre à Hannibal d'avoir une plus grande cuisine. Les commentaires vont permettre à Will d'avoir plus de chiens._  
>  _Venez me dire bonjour et pleurer Hannibal[ici](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/) !_


End file.
